


Polish Dragon: Tony Wyzek

by reader1718



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Polish Dragon: Tony Wyzek

Polish Dragon: Tony Wyzek  
CHARACTERS:  
TONY WYZEK: a 14 year-old teenager who discovers on his thirteenth birthday that he’s a descendent of dragons, and is one himself; he becomes a jade-green dragon  
WERA (Wee-ra) WYZEK: Tony’s 8 year-old sister, also a dragon; she loves to tease Tony and is a goody-two-shoes who lives to be the perfect daughter; she becomes a mottled green dragon  
JACK WYZEK: Tony’s father; he becomes a dark green dragon  
LINDA WYZEK: Tony’s mother; she becomes a light green dragon  
RYUU (RYAN “RY”) DRAGO: Tony’s grandfather; he becomes a pearl colored dragon  
GERRY DRAGO: Tony’s annoying cousin on his mother’s side; he becomes a burgundy colored dragon  
THE JETS: Riff, Action, Ice, Arab, etc.  
JAKE LONG: Lao Shi’s grandson and the American Dragon; he is red in dragon form; he goes to the same school as Rose (a.k.a. Huntsgirl), whom he has a crush on  
HAYLEY LONG: Jake’s 8 year-old sister; she is just like Wera when it comes to perfection and being a goody-two shoes; she becomes a purple dragon  
SUSAN LONG: Jake’s mother; she’s Lao Shi’s daughter, but the dragon trait seems to have skipped her generation  
JONATHAN LONG: Jake’s father; he’s a human who doesn’t know he married into a family of magical reptiles  
LAO SHI: Susan Long’s father and Jake’s grandfather; he’s a Chinese dragon and becomes dark blue in dragon form  
FU DOG: Fu is a 600-year-old talking Shar Pei and Lao’s only companion. Like many cartoon animals, Fu is able to walk upright, and has no trouble using his front paws as hands, despite the apparent absence of opposable thumbs. He’s particularly skilled at potion-mixing. Despite his age, he frequently keeps up-to-date with current trends and events, occasionally putting him at odds with Lao Shi.  
TRIXIE CARTER: Jake’s best friend. She is sassy, vivacious, and is somewhat of a tomboyish character. She is a fashion enthusiast, though does not necessarily partake in typical “girl” wear. In the situation of Jake and Rose’s relationship, Trixie always showed a dislike and distrust towards Rose, advising Jake to be wary around her. She occasionally refers to herself as ‘Mama Trixie’.  
ARTHUR P. SPUDINSKI (SPUD): Spud is Jake’s other best friend and is extremely loyal. Although apparently slow-witted, he often comes up with intelligent things to say at random times, much like the Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz. He owns a laptop computer that sports surveillance capabilities and other functions. In “Bring It On”, he developed a global-positioning device to track his cheerleader crush, Stacey.  
SUN PARK: She is Jake, Spud, and Trixie’s home economics teacher. It was revealed in “Family Business” that she is actually the Korean dragon, and took up the duty of training Jake’s little sister Haley. One thing she doesn’t like is Jake pulling bad pranks on Haley (no matter how much she deserves it). Jake asked for her help when a Pooka was controlling Haley and other children.  
  
SHEN PARK: Sun Park’s brother; takes up Tony’s dragon training (fictional character made up for this story)  
VILLAINS:  
THE HUNTSCLAN: An order of hunters dating back thousands of years, their honor dictates the slaying of magical creatures and the thievery of artifacts. They are equipped with ancient and futuristic weaponry and equipment. Their goal and mission is to rid the Earth of all magical creatures. They believe that magical creatures are “unnatural” and need to be wiped out from the world; Each member of the Huntsclan has a dragon birthmark somewhere on their body, commonly on their right palm and arm, The Huntsman’s dragon birthmark is round his chest and face on the left hand side. The mark, apparently, is a recessive genetic trait. Rose was born with a mark, yet her biological parents and twin bore no sign of it. Huntsclan members search in hospitals for infants with the mark and then will kidnap the child (except for 88 and 89, who got in because they slayed several creatures in a video game); In addition to their undercover infiltration of hospitals, it’s also been shown that the clan keeps tabs on various contemporary communication lines in order to locate or gather information on the whereabouts of possible dragons or other magical creatures; one of the Huntsclan members (Huntsgirl) is secretly a student at Jake’s school named Rose  
PROFESSOR HANS ROTWOOD: Jake’s harsh and slightly deranged schoolteacher, and the main nemesis in Jake’s “normal” life. He has an obsessive interest in magical creatures, with his ultimate goal being to find and capture a magical creature to prove once and for all that they exist. This obsession caused him to lose an earlier job at a prestigious University, explaining his insistence that students and others refer to him as “Professor Rotwood” rather than “Mr. Rotwood.” Although Rotwood has shown an extensive knowledge of the magical world (having shown reasonably accurate knowledge of subjects such as Taranushi’s Chalice, dream charms, and Sasquatchs), he is prone to frequent, major inaccuracies (such as his initial belief that dragons have pea-sized brains and smell vaguely of lavender) which often thwart his attempts to expose magic to the human world. He is, nonetheless, coming to suspect that Jake may, in fact, be a dragon in human form. In “Something Fishy This Way Comes”, Rotwood becomes the new principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School, after Principal Derceto’s “unexpectedly departed”. In “The Rotwood Files”, Rotwood reveals that he is fully aware of Jake’s secret, and is determined to find a way to expose him to the world and gain fame for this.  
THE SHARKS: Bernardo, Chino, Pepe  
  
STORY: “Man I can’t believe you’re turning thirteen tomorrow!” Riff said excitedly to his best friend Tony Wyzek. Tony was going to be thirteen tomorrow and he was extremely thrilled to be a teenager finally. He could hardly wait to get home to the party his parents were planning for him. After a celebratory cup of coffee and a doughnut at Doc’s, Tony headed home with the boys to the party. It was a whole lot of fun, and Tony’s sister Wera didn’t even bother him all that much. It was a welcome relief for Tony to not have his sister tormenting him, but he didn’t know that the biggest surprise was yet to come. So naturally, he was surprised by the bombshell she dropped on him after the party.  
  
“Tony, sweetheart, there’s something we need to tell you,” his mother said. “Okay. What is it?” Tony asked. “You’re a dragon,” his father replied. “What?” Tony asked, thinking he hadn’t heard his parents correctly. “You’re a dragon, and you’re not the only one. Your mother and I are dragons, and so is your sister, your grandfather, your grandmother, the whole family actually. You look human now, but you can go from human to dragon form really easily,” Jack told his son. Tony couldn’t believe he was hearing. Were they really serious? Tony wasn’t ready to believe that just yet, so he finally asked for some proof, figuring that he’d have the last laugh. “Okay. Say the words on this paper, and say them like you mean them,” Jack told him. Tony picked up the paper and said the words, humoring his parents. “DRAGON UP!” Tony called out. The next thing he knew fire seemed to race all over his body as wings grew from his back, his hands and feet became claws, his head became reptilian, his arms and the rest of his body turned scaly, and when he looked behind him, he saw a tail! Tony glanced quickly in a mirror and screamed as he saw a jade green dragon looking back at him. He really freaked out and barely heard his dad tell him how to change back. In a panic, Tony reverted to human form and ran to his room.  
  
Jack and Linda went up to Tony’s room and found him on his bed, scared. Linda knew there was more still to tell him. Tony couldn’t believe it when his mother told him that he had to begin dragon training as soon as possible. He wanted to hang out with his friends and try to live a normal life, but realized that ship had sailed. He agreed to do it and his parents introduced him to Shen Park who would take charge of his training. Shen’s sister Sun had charge of the training of Jake Long’s little sister Hailey. Tony and Jake went to the same school and were really good friends. Jake was one year older than Tony and was a dragon as well, though Tony didn’t know it. Jake didn’t have the luxury of having an all dragon family like Tony did. His mother was descended from dragons, but the dragon trait had skipped her generation, while his father was human, which meant that Jake and Hailey had to keep their dragon powers hidden from their father. Tony couldn’t believe it when he found out at school the next day that Jake was a dragon just like him. It meant they could talk about dragon business and didn’t have to keep secrets from each other. It wasn’t so easy with his other friends, though, as he had to keep making excuses for when he had to rush off to dragon training because he couldn’t reveal the existence of the magical world.  
  
One day Tony and Jake were fighting the Huntsclan when Jake accidentally pulled Huntsgirl’s glove off, revealing a dragon shaped birthmark on her right hand. Jake recognized it and realized what his friend Trixie had been trying to tell him all along—that their fellow student Rose was actually Huntsgirl, his sworn enemy. She managed to reclaim her glove and run off without saying a word to them, but from that day on neither of them could ever look at her the same way again. Rose was puzzled why they wouldn’t ever talk to her much anymore, and Jake gave up any hope of a romance with her for the foreseeable future. He and Jake managed to foil several of the Huntsclan’s schemes and eventually Rose found out Tony and Jake both were dragons. Instead of slaying them, though, Rose cut their bonds and ran away. In time, she came back and secretly became their ally within the Huntsclan. It turned out that she had a thing for Jake and when she found out he was a dragon, she couldn’t bring herself to slay either him or Tony. Tony and Jake still had to keep their secret from their classmates, though, as well as Tony’s friends in the Jets gang. One day, though, something would happen to change that.  
  
One day a week later Tony was walking with his friends when his phone rang. It was Jake calling to tell him that the Huntsclan was out to destroy all magical creatures with the aid of the Aztec skulls that they’d taken from various places which would grant one wish when assembled together. Tony knew what that meant—that he, Jake, Lao Shi, Wera and his parents, maybe even Susan Long would all be dead unless the Huntsclan was stopped. So he told Jake he’d meet him at the top of the Empire State building where the Huntsclan were gathering, gave his friends an excuse and raced off, transforming midway into dragon form. What he didn’t know was that his friends ended up wandering down that way and would soon find out his biggest secret.  
  
Riff and the others were walking under the empire state building when suddenly they heard a voice from above them call out, “Hey Huntspunk! Try this on for size! Hyahh!” Then someone else yelled as they were thrown backwards. Several blows were exchanged back and forth, but then something that looked like a large lizard with wings landed at the boys’ feet. It was about two feet long and jade green, and it appeared to be a dragon! Riff and the others couldn’t believe it, but the surprises weren’t over yet. The dragon morphed before their eyes into a human male of about thirteen or fourteen years old that looked very familiar. Riff turned him over and they all gasped when they saw his face. It was their best friend Tony! All the Jets stared in astonishment at the sight before them. Tony was a dragon? They knew they needed to get him away from the fighting so he would have a chance to recover, so they took him to a nearby warehouse.  
  
Tony eventually awoke to find himself surrounded by all his friends. He tried to make himself look and sound fierce, not knowing he’d changed back into human form. “Save it Tony. We know it’s you,” Riff said, holding up a mirror so Tony could see his human self was present. Tony realized he was caught and ended up telling them everything: why he didn’t tell them the truth, what he was, etc. Riff then helped him up and all of them watched Tony transform into dragon form and go after the Huntsclan, which he and Jake finally defeated with the help of Rose. She interrupted the Huntsman as he was making his wish. He only got as far as “I wish for the destruction of--” before Rose kicked him off to the side and finished his wish with “--all the Huntsclan!” Unfortunately this included her and she started to be sucked into the vortex along with the others. But Jake saved her at the last minute by wishing she’d never been taken by the Huntsclan. Unfortunately that meant the new Rose didn’t know them, but at least she wasn’t their enemy anymore. Tony and Jake continued with their lives, awaiting their next adventure, and Tony didn’t keep any more secrets from his friends.


End file.
